ostrobe_countryfandomcom-20200215-history
Hofre et Harran
Hofre et Harran is the national athem of Ostrobe. It is named after the person who wrote the lyrics, Van Hofre and (et) Will Harran. Lyrics Original Latin Deus et concordiam consistere Quid faciunt? Alius non in loco, ut nos Venite ad Ostrobe, terra gloria, Deus autem post multa bellorum Quid faciunt? Bellis locum non debemus vivere in Venite ad Ostrobe terram concordia Deus autem post omnes pugnas Quid faciunt? Ubi omnibus simul possit vivere Venite ad Ostrobe terram forgivness Ostrobe, Ostrobe hic et nunc; English May god rest in peace and harmony Why should we do the same? We should live in a place like no other Come to Ostrobe, the land of glory May god rest after many wars Why should we do the same? We should live in a place with no wars Come to Ostrobe, the land of harmony May god rest after all of the fights Why should we do the same? We should live in a place where everyone can get along Come to Ostrobe, the land of forgivness Ostrobe, Ostrobe come here now! Dutch Moge god rusten in vrede en harmonie Waarom zouden we niet hetzelfde doen? We moeten op een plek als geen ander leven Kom naar Ostrobe, het land van de glorie Moge god rusten na vele oorlogen Waarom zouden we niet hetzelfde doen? We moeten op een plek met geen oorlogen leven Kom naar Ostrobe, het land van harmonie Moge god rusten na alle gevechten Waarom zouden we niet hetzelfde doen? We moeten op een plek waar iedereen kan opschieten leven Kom naar Ostrobe, het land van forgivness Ostrobe, Ostrobe kom nu hier! German Möge Gott ruhen in Frieden und Harmonie Warum sollten wir das gleiche tun? Wir sollten an einem Ort wie kein anderer zu leben Kommen Sie zu Ostrobe, dem Land der Herrlichkeit Möge Gott Erholung nach vielen Kriegen Warum sollten wir das gleiche tun? Wir sollten an einem Ort ohne Kriege leben Kommen Sie zu Ostrobe, das Land der Harmonie Möge Gott Ruhe nach all der Kämpfe Warum sollten wir das gleiche tun? Wir sollten an einem Ort, wo jeder auskommen leben Kommen Sie zu Ostrobe, das Land der Vergebung Ostrobe, Ostrobe hier kommen jetzt! French Que Dieu repose en paix et harmonie Pourquoi devrions-nous faire de même? Nous devons vivre dans un endroit pas comme les autres Venez Ostrobe, la terre de la gloire Que Dieu se reposer après de nombreuses guerres Pourquoi devrions-nous faire de même? Nous devons vivre dans un endroit sans guerre Venez Ostrobe, la terre d'harmonie Que Dieu se reposer après tous les combats Pourquoi devrions-nous faire de même? Nous devons vivre dans un endroit où tout le monde peut s'entendre Venez Ostrobe, la terre de forgivness Ostrobe, Ostrobe venir ici maintenant! Danish Må Gud hvile i fred og harmoni Hvorfor skulle vi gøre det samme? Vi skal leve i et sted som intet andet Kom til Ostrobe, delstaten herlighed Må Gud hvile efter mange krige Hvorfor skulle vi gøre det samme? Vi skal leve i et sted med ingen krige Kom til Ostrobe, delstaten harmoni Må Gud hvile efter alle de kampe Hvorfor skulle vi gøre det samme? Vi skal leve i et sted, hvor alle kan få sammen Kom til Ostrobe, delstaten forgivness Ostrobe, Ostrobe kommer her nu! Category:Ostrobe